The invention relates to a hollow fiber dialyser with a core which is encircled by hollow fibers arranged in ring formation.
Hollow fiber dialysers of the type mentioned have been known for a long time. Such dialysers differ from one another only slightly in the form in which they are made. All steps which in the manufacture of the hollow fiber dialysers, relate to the precise arrangement of the hollow fibers on the core and to the casting of the free ends in a poured sealant, are expensive. In order to attain the desired flow conditions within the hollow fiber dialyser, it is necessary that the hollow fibers assume an exact prescribed position, and further that the mass of the poured sealant be of uniform thickness across the entire cross section of the dialyser. It is also necessary that the poured sealant does not penetrate into the hollow fibers.